Let's Kiss And Make Up
by GoodVibesOnly30
Summary: A Dom and Letty story... How they got their "Song", as mentioned in the last chapter of The Brian And Mia Chronicles


**A Dom and Letty Story**

**Let's Kiss And Make Up**

**How Dom and Letty Got Their "Song"**

**I don't own any of the fast cast.**

**For the reviewers asking on the last chapter of the Brian and Mia Chronicles what Dom and Letty's song is…**

Letty Ortiz took another sip of her drink as she sat at the bar. She was a little bit drunk and lot pissed off.

She was used to "skanks" trying their luck with Dom. She'd been dealing with it since she was 16 years old and they were part of the racing scene back in LA.

Right now they were in the DR and he was currently playing pool with a brand new breed of tramp. Bleached blonde hair, blue eyes, and she was probably drinking some fruity little drink 'cos she couldn't shoot whiskey.

She also couldn't play pool for shit.

Letty rolled her eyes when the "lady" in question giggled. She had one of those ear piercing giggles that reminded Letty of nails on a chalk board.

She downed the last of her drink and had her eyes on Dom's ass as leaned over to take his shot. She saw an opportunity and took it. She got up and deliberately leaned in over the table directly across from him giving her a perfect eyeful of down her black top and he missed. He smirked as he looked up

"Letty…"

"Don't you Letty me, Dominic Toretto…"

"I was just playing Let…"

"You're always 'just'…" but she was grinning

"Eh, excuse me, we were playing" The bleached blonde stated

"Games over, princess. This ones already spoken for" Letty said, eyes never leaving Dom's, daring him to say anything else. He wisely chose to grin in Letty's direction and say no more

He placed down the pool cue, both of them ignoring the scowl on the blondes face. He slung an arm around Letty's shoulders and they left the little bar.

"Just how mad are you Ortiz?"

"I ain't mad Dom. Your ass would know if I was mad"

"Well that's true"

"Skanks just seem to fall into your orbit, you know that?"

"Letty…"

"At least I know at the end of the night you're going home with me, that's all I need"

"Always" Dom growled in her ear and he turned to kiss her. Letty couldn't help it, she melted. Just like she had every time he'd kissed her.

They'd stopped just outside another bar and Letty felt Dom tense

"What?"

"Let, listen"

"What am I listening too?"

But she stopped, and as they stood staring at each other the song playing in the background brought them both to a stop

"_I'm gonna stay here till you got a smile on your face, I'm here no matter what… everything else can wait… Let's kiss and make up, let's kiss and make love. Don't wait another minute, let's go with this, kiss me and let's make up now…Talk to me it's alright I'm open, whoa don't die we're not broken, not broken, I know that we can do this, come on baby do it…."_

"Well if that's not us I don't know what is…" Letty trailed off

Dom brought his phone out

"What are you….oh my _god_, are you 'shazaming' this song?" Letty laughed

"Shhhh…"

Seconds later Dom was laughing as the result popped up

"What's so damn funny?"

Dom flipped his phone round and Letty started laughing with him

'_Shania Twain: Let's Kiss And Make Up'_

"Absolute NO ONE can know that our song is a damn Shania Twain song" Letty said

"Oh its 'Our' song now?" but Dom was grinning

"Oh come on…you heard the lyrics…."

"Yea, it's definitely us…"

They fell silent and Dom took a deep breath in

"What?"

"Marry me, Letty Ortiz"

"_WHAT?"_

"Marry me. Here. Let's get married Let"

"Have you lost your damn mind?"

"No for the first time I think I'm thinking rationally"

Letty stared at him, stunned

"Come on Let… your my forever. Let's just do it"

"This better not just be because of a damned Shania Twain song…"

"Letty you're killing me here"

Letty's eyes flicked down to the silver cross hanging round Dom's neck and had flash backs to the night she'd given him it for his 21st birthday

"_I love it Let, thank you…"_

"_Well, you're welcome"_

"_I'm gonna marry you one day you know"_

"_In your dreams Toretto" she winked_

"Ok."

"Ok, what?"

"Ok… I'll marry you"

"You'll marr…seriously?"

"Well you're my forever too Dominic Toretto"

"Tomorrow"

"What?"

"Tomorrow. We're getting married tomorrow"

"Tomorrow." She nodded once

"Always an adventure with you Let…"


End file.
